Story:Star Trek: Continues/The Lucky One/Prologue
:"A wise man has great power, :and a man of knowledge ::increases strength; :for waging war you need guidance, ::and for victory many advisers." ::Proverbs 24: 5, 6 (NIV Bible) :"When we know our own strength, we shall the better know what to undertake with hopes of success." ::John Locke, ''An Essay Concerning Human Understanding'' part one prologue 15 June 2248 Earth, John and Paige's apartment In the living room both John and Kelly are working on a model together of the Enterprise (NX-01) as she's reciting the words of Doctor Cochrane spoke the day of the first warp five vessel departed Earth space. Where no one has gone before says Kelly who is at the age 18 of as she's looking at her father. John smiles at her amazed by how she said it. Sure, it was the paint brush, but it made the perfect sound of the soft whisk of the starship's super engine, just the way Kelly who's at the age of 18 heard it in her head, over and over the way her father described it. You know if Doctor Cochrane was alive still he's be very proud of you for remembering the words John says as he looks at his daughter. She smiles at him. I know the whole speech by heart its required at the Academy to graduate Kelly says as she looks at her father. He looks at her and nods. Hmm, don't remember that when me and your uncle went there John says as he looks at Kelly. She then looks at the model their working on. I heard that the Constitution version of this vessel has been launched already Kelly says as she looks at her parents and uncle who's visiting his sister. Typhuss looks at Kelly then at Paige. She's very smart for her age, Typhuss says as he looks at both John and Paige. Paige looks at her brother. Well, she needs to if she's my daughter, Paige says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. (Federation space, sector 798) The USS Enterprise flies through a nebula cloud badly damaged with plasma venting from the starboard nacelle housing and several hull breaches along the ship's outer hull. Deck 5, sickbay USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The Medical staff are treating the wounded as more come into the area as Doctor Franklin and a nurse are trying to treat Captain Clark who is struggling to get lose. "Quit moving Jeff or you're gonna aggravate the wound don't make me use restrains", Doctor Franklin says as she's trying to scan the Captain's wound. Captain Clark is frustrated about it. "Its my ship, I've got to get to the Bridge," Captain Clark says as he's trying to get up from the bio-bed. She looks at him. "Commander Martin will handle her you've got to get well", Doctor Franklin says as she's looks at the Captain trying to treat the wound. Then the Nurse injects a sleeping med into his system, as Commander Martin walks into the room and looks at Doctor Franklin. "What's the status of the Captain," Commander Martin says as she looks at Doctor Franklin. She looks at Captain Clark who is laying on the bio-bed then back at Commander Martin. "I've done all I can to treat the wound the tissue regenerators are working but I don't know if they'll heal the wound in time or not he took a massive disruption when that last torpedo hit us but we're doing the best we can Commander all we can do now is make him comfortable", Doctor Franklin says as she looks at Kelly. Then Commander Ellis walks into Sickbay with a wounded officer and hands him off to a doctor and then walks over to Commander Martin. "Commander", Commander Ellis says as she motions her to come over. She walks to her. "Communications are out and half the ship systems are gone Commander Ellis says to Commander Martin as she looks at her. Kelly nods. Weapon systems are a top priority Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Rachel looks at her. "Understood but the warp drive systems are gone and life support is failing, and like I said half the ship systems don't work anymore," Commander Ellis says to Commander Martin. Commander Martin looks at Commander Ellis. The Cardassians have tasted blood they won't stop now start with the weapons systems we need them to defend ourselves Kelly says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Rachel shakes her head. KELLY I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN GET THE SYSTEM TO WORK Rachel shouts at Commander Martin. She raises her hands. With all due respect the Enterprise is lost abandoning ship maybe our only option Commander Ellis says as she looks at Commander Martin. Kelly shook her head. ABANDON SHIP HELL NO WE'RE NOT LOSING THIS SHIP NOT WHILE I'M IN COMMAND Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Commander Ellis is about to speak but is cut off by Kelly. I know its bad but we're not going to lose the Enterprise to those Cardassian bastards, keep her together we're not going down without a fight dismissed engineer," Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. She leaves sickbay as Commander Martin rubs her forehead looking at the cut she sustained in the few minutes of the battle when her communicator beeped she opens it. Martin here Commander Martin says as she spoke into the communicator. Kelly reading two contacts on the motion detectors bearing 111 mark 789 Lieutenant Commander Ronson says over the communicator. She starts getting stressed out and she leaves the sickbay as she looks at Doctor Franklin. Take good care of the Captain doc Kelly says as she looks at Doctor Franklin. Sasha looks at the captain then at Kelly. We'll do what we can to make him comfortable Doctor Franklin says as she looks at Commander Martin. Kelly left sickbay. (Federation-Cardassian border) The USS Potemkin is on a survey mission. (Main bridge) Captain I'm picking up a distress call from the USS Enterprise Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Callas. Then Captain Callas looks at Lieutenant Commander Halliwell. Mr. Halliwell set course for the source of that distress call maximum warp Captain Callas says as he looks at Mr. Halliwell at the conn. Lieutenant Commander Halliwell looks at the conn station and inputs the coordinates into the station.